1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a glare eliminating device, in particular to a novel shape of the shielding portion and means for providing substantially universal adjustment thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has always been desirable to provide an effective sun and/or headlight shield for a motorist, having a cross sectional area sufficiently large enough to obscure the objectional rays, but yet small in size as to not obstruct the driver's clear view of the road. The conventional large size fold-down visor is not suitable because of its tendency to obscure such a great portion of a driver's view in attempting to screen out the rays of the sun.
Generally, devices other than conventional sun visors utilized to eliminate glare affecting a motorist from either the sun or from the headlights of on-coming cars have been relatively complicated devices having a plurality of spaced shielding areas requiring more than a simple touch of the hand for adjustment. While many previous devices were adjustable to some extent, they were generally characterized by a limited range of adjustment. Thus, these models which offered only limited adjustment capabilities left the driver with substantial visual areas where glare from the sun could still be hazardous to safe driving.